Dan The Wolf (creature)
Main = The Creature, also known as Dan The Wolf is an ancient alien monster and the titular main antagonist of The Doughbie Brothers Pizzeria: Condemned. About The Alien itself is a shapeshifting, mind-bending, illusionist that is said to have been billions of years old having crash-landed on earth 27,000,000 years along with various other alien species. It is unknown what it's true form is as of for now, but now in the present-day takes the form of Dan the Wolf from the Doughbie Brothers Pizzeria. Few have known what it's true form looks like as when they see it's true form, it will cause anxiety and insanity into the victim's eyes. It is able to morph into anything by absorbing energy from either item or anything that it is able to take the form of since they have to stay as the object for long periods of time before transforming them into their own will. It's also capable of feeding off children as their primary source of food, but will also likely eat teenagers and adults as well. Its real name is unknown currently at the moment. Origins The Monster had come from another universe to crash land into the earth since the beginning of time and wasn't the only one that came, but other alien species had come as well. The Monster that had come to Dan was entirely different from the other aliens, as it's stated that this alien that took the form of Dan The Wolf is superior to the other aliens, even though Osmium can easily weaken and kill an alien, this isn't the case for this alien. It can be hurt, but cannot be killed by any means of Osmium thrown at him. History The Alien had arrived on Earth back 26997980 years ago from today as It landed eventually at Springelf, New Jersey, eventually living there as its home for years and would do it's usual 30-year hibernation of repeating the same cycle - waking up, eating and sleeping for another 30 years. Timeline (Past) TBA Timeline (The Doughbie Brothers Pizzeria: Condemned) TBA Personality/Behavior The Creature itself acts similar to Dan when it takes the form of the Animatronic, very playful and friendly around children. The real reason behind this is to make kids believe it is a friendly character to their eyes before going in for the kill. The Alien is a deadly predator that primarily hunts for food. But only if it can scare its prey or "befriending" them until he strikes. It also has somewhat good at namecalling and calling out his victims such as calling Quinn Roob a "fatass" due to his weight and Isaac White a "failure" to the group. The Creature's only goal is to eat and sleep. It will also hunt and kill for all 12 months before it goes back to its hibernation state. Appearance Nobody knows what the true form of the alien really is, but it's most favorite form is that it takes the form of Dan The Wolf. In the form of Dan, It is a tall, anthropomorphic wolf with grey fur, pointy ears, a long snout, sharp teeth, and a tail. Its eyes are mainly blue to cover up its true eye colors which are the color yellow. It also has a bow-tie around under its neck and wears red straps that go around its shoulders and connected to its green pants. It also wears black boots. Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Intelligence: The Creature is very intelligent at what it does to its victims. It can tell what the victim or prey is afraid of and can either make hallucinations to its victim to lure them in or to scare them enough for him to go in for the kill. They also know the date of birth, age and lifestyle they do in their lives. * Mind-Bending: The Creature is capable of bending the minds of others and actions of a person or several people simultaneously. It can also erase memories and either cause hallucinations around its victim it starts to bend too. * Enhanced Bite: The Creature taking the form of Dan or without it has the capability to bite a large chunk of anything in its path. It bit off Finn's arm off with full force that Finn tried to escape. * Limb Extension: It can extend its arms out to grab anyone that is afar from him or is trying to escape it from its territory from afar. * Shapeshifting: The Creature can shapeshift into its own will to transform into anything when it absorbs enough energy from anything it latches itself onto. * Illusions: The Creature is capable of creating unlimited Illusions as making clones of himself that act as real to the victim's mind or creating what its victims are afraid of. * Creation: The Creature is capable of creating any living creature in the form of a projectile or as a common enemy. * Superhuman Strength: The Creature is strong enough to tear the heads and limbs of human bodies with extreme ease, either with its arms or mouth. Weaknesses As of like other aliens, Dan's weakness itself is also the Osmium material, however, it doesn't kill it right away since the alien is said to be superior than the other aliens having special abilities. It is extremely cocky at times and it has to feed of anyone who is afraid or falls within its illusions. Known Victims * Finn Caballero: The younger brother of Billie Caballero. His Right arm was bitten off by the creature in the form of Dan and quickly grabbed Finn by extending its arm out and dragged him into the Pizzeria to kill him. Quotes The Doughbie Brothers Pizzeria: Condemned TBA Trivia * Dan is heavily based off of Pennywise from Stephen King's IT novels. Especially the Pennywise from the 2017 movie and 2019 sequel. The similarities are as follows. ** It is able to move one eye to the other direction and the later to the other direction as well similar to Pennywise. ** They both have similar powers and abilities. * Dan is referred to as an it, just like the other aliens though it is implied that the alien that uses the form of Dan The Wolf is referred to as a "he" in the form. It's possible that this alien creature could be implied to be a male, but it is unknown. |-|Gallery = Main Menu Gameplay Misc. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Springelf residents Category:Residents of New Jersey Category:Villains Category:Alive